


Another Loki

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: What did Loki do after visiting Thor on Midgard and before returning to Asgard?





	Another Loki

**Author's Note:**

> The other Loki is based off a real person with that name. I grew up with her. That is really her name. True story. I kept imagining what might happen if they met, and this is what I thought up.

The young king made his way out of the plastic building and stopped in the shade of an orange rock. Laughter split the stillness of the hot desert air. He lifted a long, white finger to his sage green eyes and wiped away a tear. He wasn’t entirely sure if the tears reflected the mirth, or if he was upset about tricking his brother to stay on Midgard. He put his feelings aside and focused on the rest of the plan.

A rustle on the other side of the rock grabbed his attention. He squirmed around to get a look at the intruder. A woman was resting her back on the sunny side of the rock, drinking a clear liquid from a plastic bottle. The black-haired man smirked, but said nothing.

“Oh, hey, hi!” greeted the woman. Strands of dark brown hair were falling out of her ponytail and into her tanned face. The pale man returned to his side of the rock. To his dismay, the woman’s big brown eyes appeared around the side. She smiled broadly through maroon lips. “Mind if I share the shade with you?” She asked, sidling in and sliding down slowly. “Only it’s about 20 degrees cooler than the sun.”

“Do as you like,” he answered in a deep velvety voice, his eyebrows low and bored. There were so many things he wanted to call her, but thought it best not to insult someone on their own planet while he was trying to remain incognito.

“Thanks. I’m Tammy, by the way. Tammy Tardis.” She held out her hand expectantly. The royal visitor raised his eyebrows and frowned. Did she actually expect him to degrade himself so low as to touch her? Did she perhaps think she was worthy to touch him. Another thought occurred to him as he ignored her hand.

“Loki, king of Asgard,” he informed her. There, now she had no excuse for ignorance. 

“Cool,” the woman said as she dropped her hand. “I have a friend with that name. Never heard of Asgard, though.” Loki rolled his eyes and did his best to look disinterested. 

“You must be hot in that suit.” Tammy waved her bottle under his nose and Loki smelled water. He waved a few fingers to indicate he didn’t want any. The woman twisted the cap back on and slid it in a pocket on her backpack. She then dug in her backpack and removed two identical items. “Want an energy bar?” she asked as she handed one out to her. Loki sniffed his disapproval at the foreign item. Tammy shrugged and ripped the outside before biting into the oats and nuts inside. 

“So, what brings you out here?” Tammy asked as she finished the bar and put the wrapper plus the unopened one in her pack again. “You’re not really dressed for hiking in the desert.” It was true. Tammy wore sandy-colored cargo pants and a zucchini-green tank top. Also hefty hiking boots, and a dirty pink baseball cap hung from her brown backpack.

Loki glanced at her, then at himself. He wore shiny black shoes, a black suit, a long black trench coat, a black and white scarf and his shiny hair slicked back and down his neck. He would have to come up with a suitable lie.

“Well, what are you doing out here,” the foreign royal countered, a crease forming between his knitted eyebrows.

“Me? I was taking pictures. I’m an amature photographer and someone said the saguaro cacti are blooming.” She stuck a light brown arm into her pack and withdrew some Midgardian technology mostly shaped like a cubic rectangle. “Wanna see?” The device whirred to life with the push of a button and beeped several times. 

“No,” Loki drawled, attempting to turn away and follow his thoughts. But Tammy had already began scrolling through the images. The bright pink, orange and yellow blossoms were nearly as captivating as the spikes on the unusually shaped flora. “I’ve never seen these before,” the king confessed. “They don’t exist in Asgard.”

“Where is Asgard? Maybe it’s too cold or too wet. Cacti only grow in very arid climates.” Loki loved learning, but he wasn’t about to let some mortal know that. He’d already gathered that his home planet was too moist for arid-climate plants.

Tammy picked up on the handsome man’s interest and decided to carry on. “Do you see how this cactus has a thick body and limbs? That’s because it holds a lot of water inside. It stores it from the rare rainstorms. If you’re ever lost in the desert, you can break one open and drink from it. It might save your life one day!” Tammy smiled and scrunched her eyes at him.

“Did you walk all the way out here?” Loki asked, distracting Tammy from asking about him again.

“Heck no! Puente Antiguo is over an hour’s drive away! My friend dropped me off. She’s coming back to get me. We’re supposed to meet here.” The photographer indicated the nearby dusty road. Loki looked where she pointed, but maintained his bored exterior. “She’s picking me up and then we’re going out for Jotun.”

“Excuse me? I don’t think I heard you right,” the king said, suddenly looking interested, if confused.

“Jotun! It’s really good.” Tammy didn’t know why the word should confuse him. “Haven’t you ever had any?”

“Had any? I should hope not.” Loki was not sure what this woman was referring to as Jotun, but it sounded like some sort of food. That was impossible, though.

“Oh, well you should come,” Tammy enthused. “You never want to miss any of Izzy’s cooking.” The young king hummed his hesitation. Curiosity urged him forward, self preservation held him back. “Oh! That’s her!”

Tammy jumped to her feet with far too much energy for a mortal crossing a desert. A little maroon car pulled to a stop on the road near the rock shade they were sharing.

“Come on,” Tammy urged, pulling his arm a little. Loki let her, but rose to his feet on his own and strode behind her while she approached the car. 

Inside, a woman with shoulder length black hair and dark brown skin sat behind the steering wheel. “Uh, who’s that?” she asked indignantly when she saw the well-dressed man behind her.

“Haha! You’re going to love this!” Tammy cleared her throat as she opened the door for her new acquaintance to sit in the back seat. Then she got in the front seat. The driver turned around to get a better look. “Loki King, of Asgard; Loki King, of Puente Antiguo.” Tammy burst into laughter and clutched her sides. Loki and Loki stared at each other.

“We have the same name?” the driver asked, also starting to laugh. 

“It would seem so, Loki,” Loki said. He added his own unamused laughter to the throng.

“Loki has never had Jotun so I thought we could introduce him,” Tammy informed when she finally stopped laughing.

“Oh, you’re going to love it!” The driver gushed as she hit the accelerator. 

It was over an hour’s drive back to the small town. Talking ensued between the three of them, along with curiosities.

“The only Asgard I’ve ever heard of was in a fairytale,” The dark skinned woman commented. 

“No, mythology,” the tan skinned woman corrected. “Mr. Wiggums would take offense.”

“Oh, that’s right. About your Asgard,” Loki continued. “Is that a small town like Puente An?”

“No, it’s not,” the royal deflected, offering no helpful knowledge. There was a long pause. It was hot, the radio crackled on a dusty country station, dust flew around the car and seeped in through the vents. Tammy gave a weak cough every now and then. Conversation was slow and sometimes tedious.

“What country is Asgard in?” She-Loki asked after a while.

“Why all the questions? It’s not a place you’re ever likely to visit.” He-Loki was showing impatience and the driver clenched her jaw. Tammy saw the warning signs. If their guest didn’t watch himself, he was in jeopardy of receiving a tongue-lashing. “What’s your story, anyway? How can you be king of this paltry little village?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” snapped the little woman. The car swerved in her anger, but there was nothing to hit. Tammy made shushing sounds and rubbed her friend’s shoulder. It worked to delay the more violent reaction.

“What I mean is, you’re a woman. Shouldn’t you be queen of Puente Antiguo?” The other Loki seethed and bit her lip as angry words spluttered on the tip of her tongue.

“Why are you making fun of her last name? It’s the same as yours?” Tammy asked, turning around to face him while still rubbing her friend’s shoulder.

“Last name? What’s a – oh. I see. My last name is Odinson.” Loki thought that should clear up the confusion, but Tammy continued to puzzle.

“No, you introduced yourself as Loki King, not Loki Odinson,” she insisted.

“I introduced myself as Loki, king of Asgard. My name and my title.” Loki smirked at the thought he might have impressed these simple creatures.

“Uh, you’re a king?” Loki asked from the driver’s seat. She turned to look at him, almost swerving off the road again.

“I won’t be for much longer if you don’t mind the vehicle.” Loki the passenger had grown tense after two near accidents on the same journey.

“That would make Asgard a country,” Loki continued. The man in the back seat rolled his eyes in answer. If Midgardian education neglected Asgard, he wasn’t going to enlighten them.

“Look, whatever title you have, if you don’t humble yourself real fast, my friend is going to give you a tongue-lashing. It won’t kill you to be nice to your underlings, but your underlings might kill you.” Tammy turned her glare away from her new acquaintance with an irritated sigh. The woman next to her let out her own.

“A tongue-lashing sounds very undesirable,” the king contemplated. “My tongue is one of my greatest assets.” Tammy tittered a laugh in front of him. The rest of the ride went on silently.

As they entered town, they passed the high school. “Home of the Vikings,” Tammy and Loki recited together. Loki read the sign over the field.

“Since the team is the vikings and their mascot is Thor the kids get into Norse mythology a lot,” Loki explained to Loki. 

“Thor,” seethed the black-haired man. His sage green eyes flashed a wicked emerald, but no one was looking at him.

“Yeah, Thor,” Tammy enthused. “The guy that wears the costume is pretty good,too.”

“Sometimes, his little brother comes out all dressed in green and pretends to be the god of Mischief. Whoever thought a little seven-year-old could be so cheeky?” How Loki could carry on when she was excited.

“Hmm, I wonder?” Loki grumbled in the back seat. Memories of his own youth and being a “cheeky” child filled his head and he allowed himself a reminiscent smile. They parked the car in front of the diner and the topic of conversation changed again.

“Izzy is the best. Everyone loves her!” Tammy enthused.

“She makes the best everything, but Jotun is her specialty,” Loki added. The young king had to get to the bottom of this. How could mere mortals take over a frost giant and eat it? There must be a misunderstanding somewhere.

They walked in and greeted the renowned Izzy, noticing the scattered customers already there. Loki strode up to the counter with all the regalness of his royal training.

“I demand to see the Jotun,” he commanded like a king. Izzy simply looked at him unabashed.

“This is our new friend. He’s also called Loki,” Tammy explained.

“He’s never had Jotun before. We just had to introduce him,” the other woman added. Izzy smiled proudly as she brought up three plates to the counter, each one holding Jotun.

It was blue, just as the Asgardian suspected. It was floury, moist, like thick bread. The Asgardian did not expect that. It was topped with a thick creamy blue… something. And little bright red half sphere… somethings. Tammy and the other Loki were eating their heartily. Loki picked up his fork and took a small bite. It was sweet. It had a fruity flavor, like raspberries. Loki’s mind was reeling as he attempted to understand why they called this dessert a Jotun.

“Izzy came up with the recipe all on her own,” Tammy explained. It was almost as though she knew what the young royal was thinking. “She used an extreme amount of blue raspberry flavoring. That’s why the cake is blue.”

“I told her she should garnish with raspberries, since it’s raspberry flavored cake, but she said the cherries gave it a better look without detracting from the taste,” the dark-haired woman added, sucking frosting from her fork.

“Why is it called Jotun?” he asked.

“Oh, that’s got to do with Norse mythology again,” the mortal Loki added. “Something to do with blue giants and red eyes. I guess Izzy thinks they taste like raspberries.” The older woman smirked from the other end of the counter.

Both girls were already almost done with their Jotuns but the king had barely started. He decided, since he liked it and it was harmless, he’d pick up the pace and enjoy himself. He didn’t have much longer before he had to return to the duties of the throne.


End file.
